science_adventurefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fatima
}} Fatima (ファティマ) est le thème du générique de début de l'anime Steins;Gate 0, écrit et composé par Chiyomaru Shikura, arrangé par Yocke, puis chanté par Kanako Itou. Le générique est divisé en deux parties, la première allant du deuxième au treizième épisode, et la deuxième débutant lors du quatorzième épisode. Pistes #''Fatima'' #''Hajimari no Uta'' #''Shukugou no Tsurugi'' #''Fatima'' (Intrumental) #''Hajimari no Uta'' (Instrumental) #''Shukugou no Tsurugi'' (Instrumental) #track Apparition des personnages Première version = *Amadeus * Rintaro Okabe * Suzuha Amane * Maho Hiyajo * Moeka Kiryu * Luka Urushibara * Faris NyanNyan * Alexis Leskinen * Yuki Amane * Kaede Kurushima * Katsumi Nakase * Itaru Hashida * Mayuri Shiina * Kagari Shiina * Kurisu Makise |-| Deuxième version = * Amadeus * Mayuri Shiina * Rintaro Okabe * Suzuha Amane * Kagari Shiina * Maho Hiyajo * Moeka Kiryu * Luka Urushibara * Faris NyanNyan * Alexis Leskinen * Judy Reyes * Kaede Kurushima * Katsumi Nakase * Yuki Amane * Itaru Hashida * Kurisu Makise Paroles Kanji = この世界は非現実 ただ刷り込まれたビジョン 無限遠点 価値観を今 上書きする 変哲の無い宇宙 傲慢な神は目に映らない 光速とて支配続けるならば 僕は 僕だけは 奇跡的で致命的な マイノリティでいい I can fly high あの瞬間 あの場面が 君にとって特別なら 過去は離れていくものなんかじゃなくて 傷つく事の痛みより 大事なシーン その全ての光が今ゼロを生む There is no god wonderful new world この命という夢幻 まだ錯覚とも知らず 二律背反 パラドックスさえ 限りの無い 世界線で欺き 感情の支配 軌道秩序は 常識さえすり替えていくならば 僕の 僕だけの 苦しみその欠陥さえ アルゴリズムのまま I can fly high 愛の印 愛の言葉 明確なる この記憶を 二度と彼方に置き去りにはしないから いつでもまだ君の傍に 隣寄越せ その量子が 縺れ合えばゼロになる There is no god wonderful new world The place is worth visiting twice まだ知らない 新しい空 世界線へ繋ぐのさ I can fly high あの瞬間 あの場面が 君にとって特別なら 過去は離れていくものなんかじゃなくて 傷つく事の痛みより 大事なシーン その全ての光が今ゼロを生む There is no god wonderful new world |-| Rōmaji = Kono sekai wa hi genjitsu Tada surikomareta bijon Mugen-en ten kachi-kan o ima Uwagaki suru hentetsu no nai uchū Gōman na kami wa me ni utsuranai Kōsoku tote shihai tsuzukeru nara ba Boku wa boku dake wa Kiseki-teki de chimei-teki na mainoriti de ī I can fly high Ano shunkan ano bamen ga kimi ni totte tokubetsu nara Kako wa hanarete iku mono nanka ja naku te Kizutsuku koto no itami yori Daiji na shīn sono subete no hikari ga ima zero o umu There is no god Wonderful new world Kono inochi to yū mugen mada sakkaku to mo shirazu Niritsu haihan paradokkusu sae kagiri no nai sekai-sen de azamuki Kanjō no shihai kidō chitsujo wa jōshiki sae surikaete yuku Nara ba boku no boku dake no Kurushimi sono kekkan sae arugorizumu no mama I can fly high Ai no shirushi ai no kotoba meikaku naru kono kioku o Ni do to kanata ni okizari ni wa shinai kara Itsu de mo mada kimi no soba ni Tonari yokose sono ryōshi ga motsureae ba zero ni naru There is no god Wonderful new world The place is worth visiting twice Mada shiranai atarashī sora sekai-sen e tsunagu no sa I can fly high Ano shunkan ano bamen ga kimi ni totte tokubetsu nara Kako wa hanarete iku mono nanka ja naku te Kizutsuku koto no itami yori Daiji na shīn sono subete no hikari ga ima zero o umu There is no god Wonderful new world |-| Français= Ce monde est irréel Juste la vision qu'on nous a imposée L'univers exigu qui écrase l'affichage des valeurs infinies et des valeurs finies. Le Dieu arrogant continue à contrôler comme la vitesse de la lumière non vue dans les yeux Alors je suis le seul à pouvoir vous aider. Minorité miraculeuse et fatale C'est très bien Je peux voler haut Si cette scène est spéciale pour ce moment. Le passé n'est pas quelque chose à effacer De la douleur de la blessure Scène importante Toutes les lumières sont maintenant à zéro Il n'y a pas de dieu nouveau monde merveilleux Je ne sais même pas si cette vie coïncide encore avec l'illusion Tromper la ligne illimitée du monde, même le paradoxe de l'antinomie Dominance des sentiments L'ordre activé change même le bon sens Donc si seulement moi Souffrant Même ses défauts restent des algorithmes Je peux voler haut La marque de l'amour La parole de l'amour Cette mémoire claire Quand cela au paradigme je ne laisserai pas derrière moi Toujours à vos côtés comme toujours Lorsque le quantum entre en contact l'un avec l'autre, il devient égal à zéro. Il n'y a pas de dieu nouveau monde merveilleux Ces endroits dont nous rêvions autrefois Je vais me connecter à une nouvelle ligne du ciel que je ne connais pas encore. Je peux voler haut Si cette scène est spéciale pour ce moment. Le passé n'est pas quelque chose à effacer De la douleur de la blessure Scène importante que toutes les lumières produisent maintenant zéro Il n'y a pas de dieu nouveau monde merveilleux Navigation en:Fatima Catégorie:CDs de Steins;Gate 0 Catégorie:Musiques de Steins;Gate 0 Catégorie:Génériques de Steins;Gate 0